Just for Kill
by VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR
Summary: "La historia puede no ser como la recuerdas. Un gesto, una mirada, un comentario que cambian drásticamente tu futuro. ¿Quién te iba a decir, italiano, que tu cobardía en una guerra te costaría la vida de tu pueblo en la siguiente?" - UA basado en WW2. GERITA. Holocausto. Es una mierda de resumen, lo sé, pero denle una oportunidad. Acepto sugerencias de título :3
1. A tener en cuenta

**Against a Country**

**Chapter o.- _A Tener en Cuenta._**

Siéntanse bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto. Antes de comenzar, y para solventar futuras dudas que pudieran surgir, he decidido escribir esta introducción, que realmente recomendaría leer.

Antes que nada he de aclarar que en esta trama se entremezclan hechos históricos con otros hipotéticos o inventados. Por ello, este fic está escrito con fines meramente de **entretenimiento** y no pretende sustituir en ningún momento a cualquier libro de historia (así que ya los pueden ir sacando de la basura, que son un paraíso para los hetalianos). Repito, es simplemente para **entretenimiento**, así que dadme incluso el lujo de no profundizar mucho en el tema.

**CONTEXTO:** Esta historia tiene lugar entre 1939 y 1945, pudiéndose alargar hasta 1949 y haciendo referencia a fechas anteriores hasta 1920.

Alemania se ha vuelto una reconocida potencia mundial de peligroso poder tras la crisis que sufrió en 1927. Tras 1939 ya había logrado tomar el control territorial de Polonia, Francia, los Países Bajos, Dinamarca, Austria, Hungría, la antigua Checoslovaquia y Rumanía, principalmente, en unas batallas expansionistas hacia el noreste. Además presentaba como aliados a la Portugal de Salazar, la Grecia dictatorial y una España franquista recién salida de su Guerra Civil.

Por otro lado, Japón había logrado un vasto control sobre el Pacífico gracias a sus kamikazes(1), y actualmente luchaba contra la China y Rusia comunistas. América estaba suficientemente ocupado en sus asuntos como para formar parte aún de la contienda.

Tras lograrse el pacto _Berto_ (Berlín-Tokyo), y considerando inútil la cuestión británica, el líder alemán, el _Führer_(2),concentró todos sus efectivos contra Italia, invadiendo en un mes la península en lo que fue llamada **la Marcha Gloriosa.** No tardó la masacre. Miles y miles de italianos, de cualquier ideología, condición o religión, fueron exportados a los distintos campos de concentración que el líder había mandado construir en secreto. Las causas eran desconocidas.

En esta obra se hace referencia a esos campos, al exilio, a las emigraciones forzadas, a la muerte, las masacres, la xenofobia, el racismo, la homofobia, las torturas y las masacres, y, en general, todo lo que se pueda relacionar con esta etapa oscura de la historia.

Por ello les ruego que si creen que esto puede herir sus sentimientos se abstengan de leerlo. Gracias por la atención y ahora, pasa al siguiente capítulo para comenzar la historia.

Atte. _VonKell_

* * *

**(1) _Kamikaze _ **→lit. _viento divino _[Japonés], soldados especializados de la _Armada Imperial Japonesa_ que realizaban ataques suicidas, principalmente por aire, contra la escuadra enemiga (buques y portaaviones en su mayoría) para evitar que pudieran acercarse al archipiélago, con afán de hundirlos o de dejarlos tan gravemente averiados que no pudieran seguir en la batalla y tuvieran que regresar de inmediato. En la WW2 fueron usados contra los americanos, en su inmensa mayoría.

**(2) _Führer _**Líder [Alemán] Concretamente, líder del régimen dictatorial dado en la Alemania de 1939, III Reich. Todos sabemos quién fue, ¿o no?


	2. Cuando lo vi por primera vez

**Just for KILL**

***Title: **Just for Kill**  
*First Uploading Date:** 22.08.2012**  
*Summary: **"La historia puede no ser como la recuerdas. Un gesto, una mirada, un comentario que cambian drásticamente tu futuro. ¿Quién te iba a decir, italiano, que tu cobardía en una guerra te costaría la vida de tu pueblo en la siguiente?" - UA basado en WW2. GERITA. Holocausto. Es una mierda de resumen, lo sé, pero denle una oportunidad Acepto sugerencias de título**  
*Pairing: **GerIta principalmente. Más adelante Gilbert tendrá una pareja sorpresa.**  
*Disclaimer: **Prometo que siempre, siempre y siempre jamás de los jamases pondré disclaimer a esta genial obra de Himaruya Hidekaz-sama que es Axis Powers – Hetalia y que nunca escribiré sobre ella con fines lucrativos. Y si no lo cumplo, que venga Rin con una apisonadora y aplaste mi orgullo fanhetaliano y mi otakucidad. R-Amén. **  
*****Advices: **Una porrá d'ellos. Muerte, asesinatos, posibles violaciones, sangre, muerte otra vez, destrucción y tó eso. Si lo tuviera que resumir con una palabra diría "HOLOCAUSTO". **MENCIÓN AL HOLOCAUSTO Y SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL, Y SLASH (RELACIÓN ChicoxChico). ABSTENTE DE LEER SI NO TE GUSTA.**

**DEDICATORIA: **Fanfic dedicado a mi compi lover del GerIta **MAYU** (no sé si tiene cuenta). Espero que este fic sí sea de tu agrado :3 (PD: Tendré que escribirte algo de Marvel, ¿no? A ver que se me ocurre~~)

* * *

**Chapter 1.- Cuando lo vi por primera vez...**

Creo que fue en 1940 cuando me enviaron aquí. Tal vez un año antes, no recuerdo. Sólo sé que era invierno y nevaba como nunca lo había hecho.

- ¡Brr, qué frío! - bueno, no sólo me enviaron a mí, sino que también vino _mein Brüder_, pero yo pasé más tiempo.

- Debiste haberme hecho caso cuando te dije que trajeras más ropa de abrigo...

- ¿Y qué sabía yo que iba a estar nevando aquí también? ¿No se supone que en el sur siempre hace más calor que en el norte? - paseábamos con las armas a la espalda. La nieve se hundía bajo nuestras botas y dejaba la huella de la suela.- ¿Qué timo es este?

- _Brüder_, en invierno hace frío en toda Europa...

- El asombroso yo morirá de hipotermia, brr... - se continuó quejando, frotándose los brazos.

- No te quejes. Mira, el cuartel está ahí.

- ¡Al fin! Ya podrían habernos traído en tren, digo yo, ksé...

- ¿Sobre qué vías?

Refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, pero no lo logré entender.

- Vaya, tan puntuales como siempre, ¿cierto? - sonrió el _Obersturmbannführer_(1) del campo al vernos entrar en su oficina. Ah, se estaba tan calentito allí, con los radiadores, que mi hermano se pegó a uno de ellos y casi se quema.- Ya comprendo por qué el _Führer_ confió tanto en vosotros. ¿Saben para qué están aquí?

- Sí.

- No, ksé.

Respondimos a la vez y eso pareció hacerle gracia al otro, que se rió con una carcajada grave y bastante carrasposa.

- Entiendo, entiendo... Bien, bueno, la razón es... - sacó una pitillera dorada con su mechero a juego.- ¿Queréis? - continuó ante nuestra negativa.- Bien, como decía, la razón es que han habido descontroles en este campo y necesitábamos a algunos soldados experimentados para instaurar el orden. Por lo que tengo entendido ya no sois meros rasos, ¿me equivoco?

- No, capitán. Soy _SS_-Haupscharführer(2), recién ascendido.

- ¡Y yo _SA_-Gruppenführer(3), kesesé!

- Ya veo... - sonrió.- Entonces no tendremos problemas. Toménse esto como parte de su entrenamiento, chicos.

- Sí, capitán. - respondimos a la vez.

- Ah, y otra cosa – se levantó con el rostro algo siniestro.- Por nada, y repito, por absolutamente nada os acerquéis a los prisioneros del triángulo rojo y verde, ¿entendisteis? A no ser que se para pegarles un tiro en la sesera – imitó el gesto.

Tragamos saliva y afirmamos.

- Muy bien. Ya pueden retirarse. - se sienta.- _Heil, Hitler..._

_- HEIL, HITLER!_ - alzamos el brazo derecho y entrechocamos las botas. Luego, nos marchamos.

- West, ¿por qué crees que nos dijo eso de que no nos acercáramos a los prisioneros del triángulo rojo y verde? - preguntó mi hermano cuando ya habíamos salido y estábamos bastante lejos del despacho.

- Ni idea...

- ¿Y no te pica la curiosidad, kesesé?

- Para nada.

- Eres un soso.

Al entrar en lo que sería desde aquel día y en adelante nuestro cuartel-dormitorio-vivienda una bola plumosa amarilla atacó a _mein Brüder._ O eso me pareció a mí.

- No me digas que te lo has traído.

- ¡Gilbird! ¡Me has seguido! - el pájaro pió.- ¡Lo sabía, ksé! Eres más listo que cualquier chucho. ¡Por algo que eres mi increíble mascota, kesesé!

Apenas nos habíamos acomodado cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Disculpen. El _Obersturmbannführer _les reclama. Es algo importante... - les habló jadeando un soldado raso.- Dense prisa, por favor... - y desapareció.

Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos mirando y él se encogió de hombros. No teníamos ni idea de para qué nos llamaba, pero era importante, así que fuimos.

- Dónde tendré la cabeza. Me había olvidado de asignaros las áreas. - sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectamente alineados.- Gilbert...

- ¿Sí, señor?

- Tú eres capitán de las _SA(4)_. A ti te asigno las áreas 101, 105 y 205. Sé que sabrás "tratar" con ellos. Incluso puede que le cojas el gusto. No son tantas hectáreas como parece... - de nuevo estaba fumando cuando me miró.- Y a ti, Ludwig...

- ¿Sí, capitán?

- A ti te encomiendo las áreas 169 y 173. Habiendo servido para las _SS(5)_ estoy seguro de que sabrás encargarte de esos comemierdas... - rió.

- No lo dude, capitán.

- Oh, venga. Basta de tantos formalismos. Aquí somos como una familia y os sentiréis como en vuestra propia casa, si bien no es tan bonita. Mirad, incluso tenemos un tour para...-

- ¡Capitán, de nuevo disturbios en el área 101!

- Ya empezamos... - rodó los ojos y maldijo.- ¿Gilbert?

- ¿Uh?... ¡Ah! ¡Que esa área es mía! - se autoseñaló y una sonrisa más amplia que de costumbre se dibujó en su cara.- ¡A patear culos se ha dicho! ¡West, no me esperes para cenar, ksesé! - y se alejó corriendo, arma en mano.

Nos quedamos solos el capitán y yo.

- Puedes retirarte – hizo un gesto con la mano.- Aprovecha para ver las instalaciones de las que disponemos.- estaba serio mientras ordenaba papeles. Yo sólo asentí, hice mis respetos al _Führer_ y me fui.

Creo que la palabra "tour" no era la más indicada. Es decir, este tipo de cosas suelen ir con un guía que cuenta lo que hay a su derecha o izquierda y que al final contesta las dudas que pudieran surgir. Al menos así lo hacemos en mi país con los turistas que llegan. En realidad no sé cuánto cambian las cosas aquí.

Me las tuve que arreglar yo solo para encontrar cada recinto y ahora, cuando ya era casi la hora de cenar y el sol hacía rato que se había escondido, me encontraba sentado por fuera sobre una caja algo vieja la cual imagino que tiempo antes había contenido muchos cartones de cigarrillos. "Me apuesto para quién eran", pensé. Hacía un repaso mental de todo lo visto.

- Bien, entonces si el cuartel-dormitorio es el punto cero... entonces el edificio de oficinas debe de estar a unos diez u once kilómetros al noreste, cruzando el parque, frente a la estatua del _Führer_. Los cuarteles quedan al lado, por la zona sur... Vale – fue reconstruyendo un mapa mental ante la falta de uno sobre papel.- Al sur y al este hay más vivendas y al norte queda el teatro, a unos... quince minutos a pie.- recordó.- Al oeste hay un edificio enorme que está cerrado y más allá... Más al oeste...

- ¡West, west!~ ¡El increíble yo ya está de vuelta! -canturreó alguien.- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera a estas horas? Ya oscureció del todo.

- Ah, _brüder_. Nada... Me sobró _wurst _ de la cena, por si lo quieres...

- ¿Eeeh? ¡No me esperaste! Qué poco _awesome_...

- Me dijiste que no lo hiciera.- alcé una ceja.

- Como sea, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un hipopótamo entero... - entró en aquella "casa" y yo le seguí.- Instaurar el orden da siempre tanta hambre~

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- ¡Genial! ¡Me lo pasé de p*ta madre!

- _Gut..._

- El área 101 resulta que está plagada de esas ratas religiosas y me harté a golpear _juden_ con otros nazis. Hay uno, Albert, que disparó a uno que trataba de huir y le dieron tres días de descanso por ello.

- Ya veo... - y apunté mentalmente ese dato, por si me servía en un futuro.

- Es un suertudo, siempre consigue días libres, pero me cae bien. - comienza a comer, pero no por ello para su narración.- Luego atrapamos a los tres cabecillas y los fusilamos, y los colgamos ante todos. ¡Deberías haberles visto las caras, West! Te hubieras tronchado de risa... Luego por la tarde la cosa se calmó, pero algunos seguimos divirtiéndonos y apalemos a unos cuantos más. - rió escandalosamente.- Lo mejor son los castigos. West, deberías venir a ver alguno...

- _Ja_, sí, algún día si eso...

- ¿Qué tal tu día? Sé que no fue tan emocionantemente divertido como el mío, pero igualmente me lo puedes contar. Soy todo awesome-oídos, coj! - casi se atraganta al hablar con la boca llena.

- Ten cuidado... - le dije.- Realmente sólo estuve mirando los alrededores.

- ¿Y? ¿Nada más?

- No.

- Qué aburrido. ¿Gilbird me echó de menos? - centró su atención en el pajarito.- Gil-Gil, algún día te llevaré para que te vean Albert, Adolf, Rudolf, Johannes y todos los demás. Ya verás cómo el idiota de Friedrich se pondrá celoso. Su no-increíble dobermann no tiene nada que hacer contra ti.

- Si te lo llevas acabará en el estómago de algún perro. O en la cazuela.

- ¡WEST! ¡Qué cosas tan crueles dices! - abraza al animal contra sí y me mira con ojos de corderito.- ¡No tienes corazón!

- Es la verdad.- me levanto.- Creo que me iré ya a la cama.

- Mi lindo pollito, tranquilo, no sabe lo que dice el tonto-West. Tranquilo, no le hagas caso. No dejaré que mi lindo pollito acabe en el estomago de nadie.

"Piopio..."

- Tú también deberías irte ya. Mañana te voy a hacer madrugar...

- Mi lindo pollido lindo y awesome, ksesé.

Suspiro.

Los siguientes días se sucedieron monótonos. Madrugábamos, entrenábamos, montábamos guardia y vigilábamos. Nada interesante, la verdad, y ya creía que me volvería loco o acabaría volándome la tapa de los sesos. Si embargo, algo me salvó de pudrirme en el aburrimiento.

Al principio, cuando un capo mayor entró en la oficina para avisarme, pensé que se trataban sólo de pequeños disturbios sin importancia. Luego me di cuenta de que no era así.

Aquello parecía más bien una revolución perfectamente organizada. Cuando llegué muchos de mis compañeros estaban ya disparando indiscriminadamente a todo lo que tuviera uniforme a rayas y se moviera. Aunque reconozco que yo también lo haría si una marabunta de presos viniera hacia mí. A la media hora o así conseguimos disuadirlos, rematamos a los tullidos y llamamos a los supervivientes para que cargasen los cadáveres, que no eran pocos. Vi que uno de ellos se alejaba.

- ¡Eh, tú!

Se detuvo en seco, tensándose. Lo noté.

- Ven... ¡Te he dicho que vengas! _Schnell(6)_! - no me hacía caso así que acabé disparándole cerca. Si le daba simplemente diría que le maté por desacato. Tal vez fue el sentir la bala tan cerca suyo, o el que su vida corría demasiado peligro, le hizo reaccionar, porque se me acercó al oír el seguro.- ¿A dónde te crees que vas, mierda? - le pregunto arma en mano.- ¿Pensabas escaparte de tu trabajo?

- N-No...

- ¿No qué?

- No, capitán...

- Bien, veo que aún conservas alguna neurona. Venga, listillo, a recoger los cadáveres de tus compatriotas. ¡Y rápido! Quiero que estén en el crematorio antes de que prendan al resto. Si no cumples ya sabes lo que te espera... - y ante estas palabras el preso salió casi corriendo a hacer lo ordenado.

Me sorprendió esa rapidez repentina pero, al haber cumplido con mis espectativas, le dejé ir luego de hacerle ver cómo cremaban a sus compañeros caídos y no le molesté más en lo que quedaba de día. Pero memoricé una característica suya.

- ¿"Ve"? Me pregunto qué significará...

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)Obersturmbannführer** Lit. _Jefe superior de unidad de asalto,_ equivalente a Teniente Coronel. En pocas palabras, era un rango nazi bastante alto como para tener influencia, pero con algunos rangos todavía por encima. Era superior a _Sturmbannführer _pero inferior a _Standartenführer._

**(2)_SS_-Haupscharführer **Se puede traducir como _L__íder del pelotón de cabeza,_ equivalente a Capitán. Uno de los más altos rangos de las SS, superior a _Oberschaführer_ pero inferior a _Untersturmführer.__  
_

**(3)SA-Gruppenführer **Equivalente a General de División. Alto rango de las SA, inferior a _Obergruppenführer _y superior a _Brigadeführer._

**(4)SA **Las _Sturmabteilung _(lit. _Sección de asalto_). Funcionaron como una organización tipo milicia del NSDAP, el partido nacionalsocialista alemán. A los miembros de las SA se les conocía como los _camisas pardas.  
_

**(5)SS **Las _Schutzstaffel _(lit. _Compañías/Escuadras de Defensa_). Fueron una organización militar, política, policial, penitenciaria y de seguridad de la Alemania Nazi. Vestían uniforme negro (el que todos hemos visto en las películas)._  
_

**(6)Schnell ** Rápido/Deprisa [Alemán]_  
_

Por lo que los rangos en ese campo quedan así (de mayor a menor rango) **Capitán de nombre desconocido que fuma mucho (?) que les asignó las áreas - Gilbert - Ludwig.**

* * *

En el próximo prometo que habrá menos cosas que aclarar.

**¿Merece review ;w;?**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
